mafia_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Correre crime family
The''' Correre crime family is one of the "Five Families" in the Italian-American Mafia that dominates criminal activity in New York City, New York. It is considered to be the fifth most powerful crime family in New York. History Historical Leadership '''Boss: *Matthew R. "Bobby" Banaro (1913 - 1943) (died of natural causes) *Vincenzo "Vinnie" Fenorino (1943 - 1946) (stepped down) *Joseph "Johnny" Alino (1946 - 1960) (murdered) *Richard "Rizzo" Guarienzo (1960) (murdered) *Anthony "Tony" Calente (1960 - 1964) (imprisoned, stepped down) *'' Acting: Michael DeRusso (1964 - 1966) (murdered)'' *''Vacant (1966 - 1967)'' *Pasquale "Big Pat" Correre (1967 - 2001) (died of natural causes) *Salvatore "Big Sal" Giano (2001 - 2003) (life imprisonment) *Pasquale "Little Pat" Manaro (2003 - 2013) (died of a stroke) 'Street Boss:' The street boss position was created by Pasquale Correre at the start of his reign. Since Correre lived in upstate New York, he needed someone in the five boroughs or New Jersey to take the spot of boss in meetings and sit-downs, while he made all the real decisions. *Nicholas "Nicky Buck" Talora (1967 - 1978) (died of a heart attack) *Mario Orendo (1978 - 1980) (murdered) *Martin "Shotgun" Grizieto (1980 - 1989) (imprisoned) *Matthew "Matty" Micate (1989 - 2000) (arrested in 2000, became an informant) *Cesare DeCarlo (2000 - 2001) 'Underboss:' *Leoluca "Leo" Alino (1913 - 1943) (stepped down becoming consigliere) *Rocco Tommasino (1943 - 1944) (murdered) *Domenico "Dom" Alino (1944 - 1947) (stepped down) *Francis "Frankie B" Banaro (1947 - 1960) (murdered) *Pasquale "Big Pat" Correre (1960 - 1967) (promoted to boss) *Francis "The Painter" Greco (1967 - 1972) *Aniello Fiore (1972 - 1983) (died of leukemia) *Salvatore "Big Sal" Giano (1983 - 2001) (promoted to boss) *Pasquale "Little Pat" Manaro (2001 - 2003) (promoted to boss) *John "Black" Corbo (2003 - present) 'Consigliere: ' *Nicodemo "Nick" Nomo (1913 - 1918) (died of natural causes) *Thomas Galani (1918 - 1922) (murdered) *Cesare Nillero (1922 - 1934) (fled) *Stefano "Stevie the Pig" Magino (1934 - 1939) (replaced) *Philip "Phil" Casero (1939 - 1956) (imprisoned) *'' Acting: Paul Casero (1956 - 1962) (stepped down)'' *'' Acting: Dino "Big Sam" Santoro (1962 - 1964) (became official consigliere)'' *Dino "Big Sam" Santoro (1964 - 1970) (murdered) *Pasquale "Little Pat" Manaro (1970 - 2002) (promoted to underboss) *Henry Cevello (2002 - 2003) (stepped down) *Carl "Big Head" Barbiano (2003 - present) (imprisoned 2009 - present, scheduled to be released in 2016) *'' Acting Consigliere: Anthony I. "Tony the Dockworker" Lomero (2009 - present)'' Current Leadership Administration: *'Boss: '''Unknown *'Underboss: John "Black" Corbo - a longtime member of the family, Corbo served as a capo under Pasquale Correre for many years, until Pasquale Manaro became boss and Corbo was put in the number two spot. *'Consigliere: '''Carl "Big Head" Barbiano - first cousin to Pasquale Manaro, Barbiano was convicted of loansharking and extortion in 2009 and was sentenced to 7 years in prison. He is currently serving time in MCC New York. *'Acting Consigliere: 'Anthony Ian "Tony the Dock Worker" Lomero - reputed acting consigliere since Carl Barbiano's conviction, Lomero was convicted in 1982 for smuggling guns and stolen imported cars through shipment crates. He was released in 1994 and was made a capo the next year. 'Capos: Brooklyn/Staten Island Faction: *''(imprisoned)'' Anthony "Tony Cap" Capaci - a capo operating in Staten Island with his older brother Joseph. In 2010, Capaci was convicted on racketeering charges and should be realeased in late 2014. *Joseph "Joey Cap" Capaci - a capo operating in Staten Island with his younger brother Anthony. Capaci was released from prison in 2009 after serving 2 years for theft. *Cesare DeCarlo - a capo and former street boss leading up to Pasquale Correre's death. *(acting) Nicholas "Little Nicky" Gevero - acting capo for Anthony Capaci. Gevero is the older brother of capo James Gevero. *Anthony Ian "Tony the Dock Worker" Lomero - a capo in Brooklyn. Lomero is the reputed acting consigliere since Carl Barbiano's 2009 imprisonment. *Robert "The Washer" Tommassina - a capo in Brooklyn and oldest son of former capo Louis Tommassina. Long Island Faction: *James "Jimmy Peach" Gevero - a capo since 2003, Gevero is the younger brother of acting capo Nicholas Gevero. Gevero was imprisoned in 2005 on loansharking charges and was released in early 2010. *Giuseppe Vulo - a capo in Long Island, Vulo was born in Italy in 1955, and was made into the Banaro family in 1996. Upstate New York Faction: *David Banderillo - a capo operating in the Catskills, Banderillo's younger brother Raymond was shot to death in 2012 because of a dispute with an Irish drug dealer. *John Melarosa - a capo operating in the Catskills, Melarosa was a young protege to former boss Pasquale Correre starting in 1991 when he was made as a soldier. Melarosa was promoted to captain in 2000 under Salvatore Giano who fulfilled Correre's wish to keep him in the loop.